¿Esperanza? o ¿Perdición?
by DarkRock
Summary: Tal vez pasar mucho tiempo protegiendo a una mocosa lo estaba volviendo ¿Blando? o ¿Acaso se estaba encariñando con ella? Eso no lo sabía con exactitud, pero obviamente no la dejaría abandonada por ahí con esas cosas putrefactas caminando por los alrededores. No, no era tan desgraciado para hacer algo así. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro ... tal vez 7w7).
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevo Hogar, Y ¿Sofía?

**Resumen:** **Tal vez pasar mucho tiempo protegiendo a una mocosa lo estaba volviendo ¿Blando? o ¿Acaso se estaba encariñando con ella? Eso no lo sabía con exactitud, pero obviamente no la dejaría abandonada por ahí con esas cosas putrefactas caminando por los alrededores. No, no era tan desgraciado para hacer algo así, pero sin duda alguna debía encontrarle una familia que la cuidara y pronto porque él debía concentrarse en cómo puede volver a su mundo para estar con cierta persona preciosa para el.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o la serie de The Walking Dead, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Esperanza? O ¿Perdición?

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Hogar, Y ¿Sofía?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos Hablando**

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde que Naruto llegó a este mundo, aunque para el parece que fueron años sin tener una forma real de saber qué día del año es. Mantiene la cuenta de los días que han pasado lo mejor que puede, pero sabiendo que ahora eso es el menor de sus preocupaciones, por el momento se enfoca en mantener a su joven compañero de viaje a salvo de los peligros. Finalmente, al percatarse de su nuevo entorno, ha pensado seriamente en dejar a la niña en una posición en la que pueda estar segura sin él. Ella le salvó la vida con la información que le dio cuando se conocieron y con lo muy mal herido que estaba, logró sobrevivir a su primera noche en este mundo. Y por más cansado que estuviera de esta situación tan problemática, no abandonará a una niña pequeña en un mundo tan duro y hostil como este.

Casi todos los días había intentado investigar cualquier indicio que lo ayudara a volver a su mundo, desde la base permanente en que había estado con su compañera de viaje, pero ahora siente que es el momento de hacer un movimiento y salir a explorar un poco el exterior. Si bien es obvio que este mundo no es su hogar. Él puede decir que la mayoría de las personas ya habrían perdido la esperanza, lo que resultaría en que la mayoría de los sobrevivientes sean peligrosos, ya que están desesperados por sobrevivir como sea. Es por eso que simplemente no puede dejar a Sofía con cualquier grupo. Lo peor de todo es que él sabe que la mayor parte de los grupos que quedan con vida son escorias. Entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer? Obviamente lo que sus padres le enseñaron de niño, principalmente de su querida madre. Tendrá que proteger a la niña cueste lo que cueste, hasta que encontrara un grupo adecuado para ella o en el mejor de los casos encontrar a la madre biológica de Sofía.

Ambos habían estado caminando desde que salió el sol, que fue alrededor de hace unas cinco horas más o menos. Solo se detuvieron para beber agua o comer algo, si Sofía se cansa, Naruto la cargaba en su espalda, lo cual no ha hecho por ella durante meses.

La niña (12) conocida como Sofía Peletier, es de tez blanca con pecas en el rostro, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su vestimenta consiste en una remera gris manga larga, pantalones deportivos azul oscuro junto a unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Además, ella siempre trae consigo una muñeca de trapo y un gorro de pescar estilo militar de color verde que le dio su compañero de viaje. Ella es una niña tímida y tranquila, y Naruto pudo confirmar cuando la vio por primera vez que no tenía ninguna pisca de maldad en su cuerpo.

"¿Tenemos prisa, Naruto?" Sofía pregunta algo curiosa, sabiendo que, si bien puede disminuir un poco la velocidad para ella, el ya no la mima tanto como antes.

El joven (17) conocido como Naruto (Sin apellido), es de tez semi bronceada y estatura alta (1,85m). Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en una remera sin mangas color negra que resaltaban sus musculosos definidos de sus brazos y torso. Pantalones grises de camuflaje digital junto a unas botas de combate negras, esta ropa se la saco a un soldado muerto porque la suya estaba completamente arruinada por su lucha en su mundo.

"No realmente, pero estoy buscando un buen lugar para que estemos unos días. Hemos estado durmiendo en el bosque durante varios días con esas cosas haciendo ruidos molestos durante las noches. No podemos recuperarnos al 100% de esta manera, si no podemos obtener un buen descanso nocturno. No me importa cargarte cuando estés cansada, pero intenta mantenerte atenta, voy a empezar a moverme mucho más rápido desde ahora." El pelinegro advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sofía solo ha visto a Naruto realizar increíbles hazañas de fuerza cuando era absolutamente necesario, una de las que más usaba era moverse rápidamente a grandes velocidades y después con sus puños desnudos les daba puñetazos a los caminantes destrozándolos de un solo golpe. Despejando aproximadamente un rango de 50 metros, ambos se mueven rápidamente a través del bosque. A este ritmo realmente no hay necesidad de preocuparse realmente de los caminantes, si se cruzan con ellos; Se han ido antes de que se den cuenta de lo que pasó. Hace unos días se habían encontrado con un ferrocarril y lo han estado siguiendo desde entonces.

"¿Acaso nos rendiremos en buscar a mi madre y al resto de mis amigos?" La rubia pregunto con un toque de tristeza en su voz, ya que hace un tiempo atrás Naruto le dijo a ella que sería poco probable que encontraran a su grupo, pero aun así el ojinegro le aseguró que no debía perder la esperanza.

"¿Qué te dije antes, niña? ¡Nunca me rindo! ¡Ese es mi lema de Guerrero!", Naruto exclamo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que inconscientemente aprieta su puño izquierdo cerca de su cara. "Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero tengo una idea, grandes planes realmente." El pelinegro dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Sofía se ríe sintiendo el nivel de emoción de Naruto, además que es la primera vez que saca ese tipo de frases.

"¿Qué significa eso, Naruto?" La ojiazul pregunto nuevamente curiosa de que podría significar 'Guerrero' para su compañero de viaje, esta pregunta provoco que el joven de cabello negro se tensara ligeramente.

Mientras que el ojinegro sabe perfectamente que la gente de este mundo no sabe nada de su mundo o su gente, su forma de vida, entre otras cosas. Así que incluso de Sofía, él mantiene sus otras habilidades en secreto, por razones obvias. Aunque ha habido algunas veces en las que se ve obligado a usarlas, sorprendiendo a la niña, que la primera vez lo confundió con una especie de superhéroe … cosa que obviamente no era. Normalmente, Sofía trataría de que Naruto elabore más detalles sobre sus planes, pero por ahora ella simplemente está disfrutando del raro y divertido viaje mientras podía.

"Jaja, olvida eso que dije, solo mantén los ojos abiertos, no te distraigas." El pelinegro respondió con un tono de voz alta nervioso.

Naruto ya desde hace un tiempo que estaba a su 100%, pero no quería usar sus habilidades para no llamar la atención de personas no deseadas. Su nivel de energía estaba estable y normal como siempre, y eso se lo agradecía a Kami-sama porque durante la pelea que tuvo en su mundo sufrió un ataque muy peligroso de parte de sus enemigos, que por poco hacen papilla su red de Chakra. Su resistencia física estaba excelente, hasta se sentía más poderoso que antes como para matar a esos malditos cobardes de Konoha. Con sus habilidades de supervivencia, era más que suficiente para manejar cualquier cosa que se le presentara, hasta le había enseñado a Sofía un poco de artes marciales y sin duda la niña lo dejo asombrado con sus movimientos rápidos y precisos, ella aprendía muy rápido.

Aparte de eso, El pelinegro se encontró con algunas armas de fuego por el camino, las cuales había visto diferentes versiones en su propio mundo, pero sabía muy poco de ellas por la simple razón de que no le llamaban su atención. Él ha practicado con ellas lo suficiente como para ser un ataque bastante rápido y colocar con precisión una bala entre los ojos de los caminantes en movimiento, incluso a cincuenta metros de distancia. Pero lo que odiaba de las armas de fuego era que simplemente hacían un ruido muy molesto. Aunque no era el tipo más silencioso, sabía la importancia de estar en silencio. No fue un problema al tratar con estos caminantes con su nivel de habilidades, pero usar un arma podría causarles más problemas que si tuviera que ir mano a mano. Usar un arma siempre fue un último recurso, por lo que nunca llevó uno, le enseñó a Sofía a usar dichas armas y especificó que solo debería usarse si alguna vez se separaban de alguna manera, para que pudiera encontrarla más fácilmente y tener una oportunidad razonable de sobrevivir hasta que llegara a salvarla. Las municiones siempre eran difíciles de conseguir, especialmente porque siempre se mantenían alejadas de otros grupos, por lo que Naruto se aseguró de que mantuviera a Sofía disciplinada en defensa personal.

Después de unos treinta minutos de viaje a este ritmo, Naruto casi pierde de vista lo que estaban buscando. Apenas pasa a través de su visión periférica, y tarda una fracción de segundo antes de que se registre en su mente. Se detiene al deslizar los pies contra las tablas del ferrocarril, destrozándolas.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" La rubia pregunto dándole una pequeña mirada a las tablas de madera, ahora destrozadas.

Sofía no recibe una respuesta; El ojinegro solo camina siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando se detiene, la ojiazul baja la mirada y observa lo que había llamado la atención de Naruto. A través de un pequeño barranco y una piedra a través de dicho lugar, hay cercas de seguridad. Detrás de esas cercas hay un exuberante campo verde. Más allá de ese campo está el santuario de esperanza que el pelinegro ha estado buscando desde hace unos cuantos días. Un millón de ideas diferentes están actualmente corriendo por su cerebro. Diferentes cosas que podría hacer con este lugar, además que podría investigar un poco más tranquilo al saber que la niña bajo su cuidado estaría segura entre tantas vallas de seguridad de la prisión. Aunque se ve a simple que el lugar tenía una apariencia totalmente diferente a un hogar, pero sin duda él sabe que este lugar es un diamante en bruto. Siendo lo más importante, que es seguro. Solo había una pequeña cuestión de control de plagas asquerosas, que no era más que una piedrita en su bota, solo le tomaría dos minutos en hacer una limpieza externa.

"Bueno, creo que esto es todo. ¡Este lugar es prácticamente perfecto en realidad!" Naruto comento sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro, pero esto no hace mucho para convencer a Sofía de otra cosa que no sea la posibilidad de que el pelinegro finalmente haya perdido la cabeza.

"¿Perfecto para qué exactamente? ¡Este lugar está invadido por caminantes! No puedes estar pensando seriamente en intentar establecer un campamento allí. ¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos de ellos?" La ojiazul hizo pregunta tras pregunta en voz alta.

La habilidad más grande que Sofía ha aprendido que fue enseñada por Naruto fue la habilidad de guardar silencio. Aunque todavía necesitaba practicar para moverse sin hacer ruido, ya no gritaba cuando veía a un caminante, ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera cuando la sorprendían de golpe. Ella podría reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para derivar al caminante por ella misma con su propio estilo de pelea, también estaba la posibilidad de huir y escapar hasta que Naruto la encuentre, y si tenía que usar su pistola solo le quedaba un solo cartucho de doce balas

"Déjame eso a mí, **Sofía**. Entraremos después de comer un poco. Tengo un plan en mente; no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Puedes confiar en mí, nunca te pondré en cualquier tipo de peligro intencionalmente **."** El pelinegro le recordó la promesa que le había hecho la primera vez que se conocieron.

La rubia sabe que eso verdad, pero ella todavía no se ha deshecho completamente de su miedo a los caminantes, Naruto le dijo que ese miedo se le ira a medida que pase el tiempo. Sofía confía en el ojinegro más de lo que les teme a los caminantes en la actualidad, así que simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Ambos sacan algo de la comida que el pelinegro siempre traía de un lugar desconocido, pero ella hasta el momento nunca le ha preguntado sobre ello. No cocinan nada de carne (Para disgusto de Naruto) porque saben que solo atraería a los caminantes u otros invitados no deseados, por lo que solo comen fría. Siempre se sienten más seguros después de comer. La ojiazul observa como Naruto jugueteaba con una especie de barra metálica de un color negro, el siempre andaba con esas cosas y no se despegaba de ellas por nada en el mundo.

Una vez que ambos terminaron su merienda, se prepararon para moverse. Naruto cuenta con sus barras especiales para esta misión. Teniendo en cuenta que cerrar la puerta interior será su objetivo principal, levanta a Sofía estilo nupcial y seguidamente da un salto para cerrar la distancia a la puerta más exterior. La rubia se esfuerza por no reírse porque le parecía muy divertido, El pelinegro solo había hecho esto un par de veces antes, y le dijo que no volvería a hacerlo si le preguntaba cómo lo hacía, o si alguna vez le mencionaba su fuerza a alguien que conocieran, cosa que ella prometió. Naruto se levanta de nuevo y aterriza entre las dos cercas que el ojinegro luego se toma el tiempo para asegurarse de que estaban seguros; Los caminantes no podrían comprometer estas dos cercas, sin importar cuánto les gruñeran.

"Bien.", El pelinegro hace una pausa, para luego mirar a su compañera de viaje. "Necesito que te quedes aquí, Sofía. No le hagas caso a los caminantes que están fuera de la cerca, no te pueden alcanzar, lo prometo. Si ves a personas vivas, dame un grito y apareceré al instante a tu lado. ¿Confías en mí?" Naruto pregunto con una leve sonrisa, pero se arrodillo para que él esté cara a cara con ella. Y eso es todo lo convincente que necesita ser para la ojiazul.

"Sí, confío en ti, Naruto. Sé que ganarás." Sofía respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El ojinegro se levanta, nunca rompe el contacto visual y saca otra barra metálica prácticamente de la nada sin que la niña tuviera tiempo de notarlo.

"Lo sé." Naruto dijo con un tono algo arrogante, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un borrón de velocidad con dirección a los caminantes para eliminarlos a todos.

* * *

Rick y su grupo han estado viajando entre siete y nueve meses más o menos. Han ido de un lugar a otro allanando casas que ya han sido allanadas por otros grupos que ya han pasado por la ciudad, dejando casi nada más que comida de perros. Daryl encuentra un búho en una de las habitaciones y lo comparte con el resto del grupo, apenas para diez personas hambrientas. Carl estaba listo para abrir una lata de comida para perros para comer, pero Rick se la quita de las manos y la tira a un bote de basura. El no tendrá a su propio hijo reducido a eso. T-Dog ve a los caminantes por ventana, señala al resto del grupo, y todos se retiran de la casa a los autos. Maggie ve un par de hachas al salir, y se toma el tiempo para agarrarlas antes de subirse al auto con Glenn. El grupo se pone en marcha por el camino, y Rick comienza a pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Se detienen en el camino una vez que ven que el área está despejada. Rick y los demás, con la excepción de Carl y Lorie, salen de los autos y se reúnen para mirar un mapa del área.

"Es como si hubiéramos pasado todo el invierno en un círculo." Hershel afirmo con un ligero tono molesto.

Rick asiente con la cabeza por el comentario del veterinario.

"Sí, lo sé, pero solo tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde podamos aguantar unas semanas." El ex ayudante del sheriff recordó al 'médico' del grupo.

Hershel está de acuerdo en saber que Lorie no puede aguantar mucho más este viaje; Ella estará lista para dar a luz pronto. El grupo continúa discutiendo varias opciones, pero finalmente decide que no lo resolverán todavía y siente que es mejor atender algunas necesidades.

"Voy a recoger un poco de agua, podemos hervirla más tarde. Regresaré pronto." T-Dog dijo para que seguidamente se fuera caminando con dirección al río para hacer lo antes dicho.

Daryl decide ir a cazar dado que la lechuza que tenían antes estaba lejos de ser suficiente para comer. Rick se une a él en busca de apoyo, dejando que el resto del grupo cuide a Lorie y Carl.

Mientras caminan por el bosque, Rick enfatiza el hecho de que Lorie dará a luz pronto y que el grupo debe encontrar un lugar que esté asegurado hasta el punto en el que puedan respirar con facilidad por un tiempo, sin temor a ser atacados por los caminantes o que estén expuestos a ellos. En los últimos meses, Daryl ha sido la mano derecha de Rick, desde que tuvo que matar a su mejor amigo Shane. Los dos se han llevado mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, encontrando mucho respeto mutuo; Confiaban en las habilidades y los instintos del otro.

"Hemos estado buscando por un tiempo ahora, cada vez que exploramos mantenemos los ojos abiertos por eso, ese lugar probablemente ni siquiera existe." El ballestero opino con su típico tono serio.

Daryl es típicamente más realista que cualquier otra cosa, pero tiene sus dudas simplemente basadas en intentos anteriores de hacer exactamente lo que Rick está hablando.

"Incluso si no es así, tendremos que encontrar la manera de hacerlo uno mismo, de una manera u otra. No es necesario que sea perfecto, sino lo suficientemente bueno para que

podamos fortificar. Es posible que tengamos que ser una poco creativo sobre nuestro enfoque.", Al igual que Rick pronuncia esas palabras, escucha a una niña gritar y ambos comienzan a correr para descubrir la fuente. Con Daryl cerca, llegan al claro y se sorprenden por lo que ven, una fortaleza rodeada de cercas y puertas. Muros gruesos y puertas pesadas y espacios abiertos. Pero luego enfocan su visión en una niña pequeña, colocada entre dos de las cercas, lejos de los caminantes. "¿Qué está tratando de hacer ella?" El ex policía pregunto con confusión.

"Hay alguien más allí en el campo, eliminando a todos los caminantes y haciendo un muy buen trabajo en eso. Ella debe estar haciendo lo que pueda para llamar su atención, pero no parece estar funcionando en absoluto." Daryl respondió al analizar rápidamente la situación de la niña y su compañero.

"¡Vamos, esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado buscando! ¡Vayamos con los demás y vayamos a la prisión!" Rick dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente ambos se dirigieran a su grupo, explicaron la situación y luego todos se movieron juntos hacia su nuevo hogar, y posiblemente un nuevo aliado.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Uno por uno iban cayendo, era casi un chiste para él. Ya que, con sus barras metálicas, derribaba a dos y, a veces, tres con un solo golpe. Al no tener que preocuparse por el momento de matarlos, los reduce para que estén casi inmóviles y no supongan ninguna amenaza. Después de destrozar el último, se da la vuelta para mirar a su compañera de viaje.

"¡Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse!", Naruto recordó entre risas, mientras Sofía lo alentaba, dándole diferentes tipos de superlativos como un elogio. "¡Estaré contigo en un segundo!" El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta con la intensión de terminar su tarea.

Solo quedaban unos pocos caminantes que esta vez tuvo que terminar con su sufrimiento, metiendo su barra metálica en sus cráneos, uno tras otro, lo había hecho en muy poco tiempo. Ha limpiado el área con éxito y, lo que es más importante, ha logrado cerrar la puerta interior. sellar efectivamente el área de los caminantes que se encuentran más adentro del predio de la prisión. Antes de volver a Sofía, camina por el perímetro para comprobar si hay áreas comprometidas. Al ver que las cercas eran todas estructuralmente sólidas, se dirige hacia su compañera de viaje. Abre la puerta cerca de una de las torres de vigilancia rompiendo la cadena y el candado con sus manos desnudas.

"¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Este lugar es enorme, deberíamos estar seguros por mucho tiempo!" La rubia comento muy feliz, ya que ahora no se tendrían que preocupar tanto de los caminantes.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes creerlo? ¡Me acabas de ver haciéndolos puré!" El ojinegro exclamo de forma algo exagerada y la vez se reía, mientras que Sofía lo golpea ligeramente en el brazo por el tono algo burlesco del joven pelinegro.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Naruto." La ojiazul contesto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de que estaba algo molesta, pero rápidamente se le paso porque empezó saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciendo volteretas, giros y travesuras por el campo, disfrutando completamente de su nueva libertad.

Naruto se ríe divertido y se entrega al jolgorio también, haciendo algunos giros hacia atrás por su cuenta.

"Empecemos a establecer un campamento, y luego comenzare a enseñarte algo de Kung Fu." El ojinegro dijo con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente tomara la pose del estilo tortuga.

"¡Sí!", La rubia grito dando un salto de alegría, aunque de repente su mirada se desvió hacia un punto en específico. "Espera, Naruto parece que un grupo viene a la prisión rápido." Sofía alerto a su compañero de viaje.

Naruto se da vuelta y verifica el descubrimiento de la ojiazul con una expresión seria.

"Está bien, esa torre de guardia a la izquierda está despejada, ve a esconderte hasta que yo dé el visto bueno." El pelinegro ordeno.

Sofía solo le toma un segundo para mirar a Naruto, quien tiene una mirada intransigente. Ella no cuestiona su juicio, pero hasta ahora el pelinegro nunca había matado a una persona viva, al menos no que ella supiera. Habría expresado su preocupación, pero sabía que no debía cuestionar de una de las órdenes de Naruto allí mismo. Ella hace lo que él dice y corre hacia la torre de guardia.

Acercándose a la prisión a paso apresurado, el grupo de Rick no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Cuántos caminantes dijiste que eran Rick?" T-Dog pregunto algo curioso, buscando con su mirada los supuestos caminantes que había en la prisión.

"Al menos cincuenta, y no han pasado más de quince minutos desde que Daryl y yo vimos este lugar." El ex ayudante de sheriff respondió igual de confundido que su compañero de grupo.

"¿Cómo puede una sola persona enfrentarse a tantos caminantes por si solo?" Carol pregunto muy preocupada de que esta nueva persona pueda ser una amenaza aún mayor que cualquier horda de caminantes.

"Vimos que alguien más estaba con ellos, pero era solo una niña, tal vez había otros con él que no veíamos, cortando la línea de árboles. Podrían estar usando silenciadores, lo que explicaría por qué no nos dimos cuenta de ellos antes." Daryl explico con seriedad.

"Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Los caminantes no estarían también por la prisión?" Beth opino con cierto grado de confusión, porque había algo que no cuadraba.

"Podría estar intentando conservar municiones, los caminantes que están afuera no son una amenaza una vez que estás dentro." Glenn explico la duda del grupo, pero esto solo genera otra pregunta que todos pronto se dan cuenta, pero Hershel es el primero en expresarlo con su voz.

"¿Cómo entró él entonces?" El veterinario pregunto, aunque al parecer nadie tenía una respuesta para esa clase de pregunta.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta principal, el hombre que Rick y Daryl vieron, los saluda. Subconscientemente, están listos para sacar sus armas cuando sea necesario, pero no las levantan. Solo el hombre al otro lado de la puerta se da cuenta de que contuvieron la respiración en el momento en que hizo contacto visual con ellos, por lo que se encarga de hablar primero.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos, extraños?" El extraño pelinegro pregunto con un tono neutral, con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada no es dura, pero no muestra signos de ingenuidad, ni espacio para la estupidez.

Rick y Daryl están un poco desconcertados, solo porque el hombre de cabello negro es mucho más joven de lo que pensaban ahora que lo ven mejor … tal vez entre los 16 o 17 años, si tuvieran que adivinar.

"Mi amigo y yo vimos que intentabas despejar ese campo, así que nos reagrupamos con el resto de nuestros amigos, así que decidimos venir y echarte una mano, pero parece que al final no la necesitabas.", Rick hizo una pausa, porque seguía un silencio un tanto incómodo. Es como si Naruto no sintiera la necesidad de una afirmación de lo obvio. "¿Hiciste todo esto por ti mismo?" El ex policía pregunto.

Naruto mira por encima de su hombro izquierdo, luego a su derecha, y por ultimo hacia atrás.

"¿Ves a alguien más aquí?" El ojinegro dijo con una ceja levantada, cuando volvió su mirada nuevamente al nuevo grupo.

Rick y su grupo no toman su sarcasmo como señal de que las cosas van bien, pero Daryl continúa.

"¿Tienes otros en tu grupo? ¿Los tienen esperando en alguna parte?" El ballestero pregunto con un tono exigente.

El pelinegro no lo miro directamente, pero aun así le da una mirada dura a Daryl.

"No, no hay nadie más; limpié este lugar por mi cuenta, como puedes ver." Naruto respondió con un tono ligeramente frio.

"Vimos a una niña esperando en las cercas, ¿Es parte de tu grupo?" Rick pregunto cambiando de tema, y esta pregunta produjo que el joven de cabello negro estuviera en guardia.

"Sí ... y no. La encontré, y la he estado cuidando, asegurándome de que sobreviva. No puedo decir que somos un gran grupo. Limpié este lugar con ese propósito en mente, sin embargo, ustedes, ¿Ven este lugar con una luz similar?" El ojinegro pregunto esta vez con un tono tranquilo.

Una pequeña ola de alivio rodeo a Rick y su grupo, pensando que pueden estar cara a cara con este extraño joven, después de todo. Ese momento es de corta duración cuando los caminantes comenzaron a moverse hacia el grupo del ex policía. Daryl se posiciona en la derecha de Rick, mientras que Glenn y Maggie toman el lado izquierdo, listos para pelear.

"Por favor, déjenos entrar, hemos estado viajando por el camino durante mucho tiempo. Mi esposa no puede aguantar mucho más de esto y necesito que ella y nuestro hijo estén en un lugar mejor." Rick rogó desesperadamente al extraño joven, mientras que Naruto suavizo un poco su mirada al escuchar esas palabras del ex ayudante de sheriff. Sin embargo, el pelinegro se fija en Lorie por primera vez al lado de un niño con un gran sombrero de sheriff y se da cuenta de su vientre crecido.

"¿Supongo que tu esposa es la que esta parada junto al niño del sombrero?" Naruto pregunto con una mirada casi pasiva en sus ojos.

"Sí, esa es mi esposa Lorie; ella puede dar a luz cualquier día. Por favor, no podemos seguir huyendo, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos." El ex policía pidió una vez con el mismo tono de voz.

Naruto no tenía ninguna razón para decir que no, sabía perfectamente que estas eran buenas personas desde el principio al sentir su energía positiva. Dado que no saben nada de él, podrían haber pensado fácilmente que podrían sobrepasarlo, incluso a través de la cerca y forzar su entrada. Pero al ver a Lorie se decidió por completo y no perdió el tiempo en abrir la puerta para el grupo. A medida que ingresaban Naruto contó a todos los integrantes del nuevo grupo desconocido. Hay, diez en total.

"Gracias ... mi nombre es Rick Grimes; esta es mi esposa Lorie y nuestro hijo Carl, un placer conocerte." El ex ayudante de sheriff, para que seguidamente extendiera su mano y el pelinegro la miro por un segundo antes de sacudirla. Lorie y Carl hacen lo mismo.

"Soy Daryl." El ballestero dijo con una expresión seria … que es la que siempre tiene en su rostro.

"Carol." La mujer de cabello corto saludo con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ocultar su tristeza, porque todavía no ha superada la muerte de su hija, Sofía.

"Soy T-Dog." El calvo dijo con una sonrisa agradable.

"Glenn." El hombre con rasgos asiáticos saludo de manera enérgica, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Naruto.

"Maggie, es un gusto en conocerte." La pelirroja dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Soy Beth." La rubia dijo a secas, porque no confía en ese extraño joven.

"Y yo soy Hershel, estas dos son mis hijas." El veterinario se presentó estrechando la mano del pelinegro.

Después de que el nuevo grupo termino de presentarse, todos empezaron a mirar a su nuevo anfitrión de forma expectante. Y el pelinegro casi se olvidó de presentarse.

"Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba yo soy Naruto." El ojinegro se presentó de forma cortante igual que ellos, pero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al estar con tantas personas presentes.

El grupo de Rick comparte una ligera carcajada, pero Daryl es el primero en señalar lo obvio.

"Parece que Glenn tiene un nuevo amigo asiático." El ballestero comento con una sonrisa algo burlona.

"Que gracioso, Daryl." El coreano dijo con una risa falsa, para que luego golpeara ligeramente el brazo de su amigo y compañero de grupo.

"Bueno, deberíamos llegar a armar un campamento; entonces podemos intercambiar algunas historias de guerra. Pero para que lo sepas, planeo avanzar hacia el futuro." Naruto explico con un tono un poco más amigable que antes, obviamente ignorando que podría ser eso de 'asiático'.

"No solo, espero." El ex policía comento con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

Rick planeó hacer lo mismo, y se sorprende de que el joven no solo haya pensado hacer lo mismo, sino que también haya planeado hacerlo por su cuenta.

"No voy a pedir a un grupo de extraños que arriesguen sus vidas siguiendo una de mis locas ideas. Así que sí planeo ir solo." El pelinegro se negó a que estas buenas personas terminaran mordidas por los caminantes.

"Aunque es un suicidio; incluso con un grupo sería difícil." Hershel interviene en la conversación con un tono muy serio, pero Naruto lo despide con una expresión aburrida.

"Las carreras de suicidio son una especie de especialidad mía, por lo que despejé el campo en primer lugar. Pensé que este lugar sería un buen lugar para comenzar una pequeña comunidad eventualmente, aunque no tenía idea de que tendría compañía tan pronto. No podemos quedarnos afuera para siempre, así que cuanto antes mejor, ¿No?" El joven de ojos negros opino con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Al parecer estamos en la misma longitud de onda hasta ahora. Como agradecimiento por dejarnos entrar, te ayudaremos a limpiar el patio y el bloque de celdas, donde todos podemos quedarnos." El ex ayudante de sheriff ofreció al muchacho.

Naruto le da a Rick una mirada pensativa, analizando sus palabras con profundidad.

"Saben que, he estado pensando. Si algo me llegara a pasar, necesitaré que alguien cuide de mi amiga. No los conozco muy bien, pero dado que algunos de ustedes son padres, no creo que sea una mala idea. Ustedes son una unidad fuerte; no tendrían problemas para asegurarse de que esté a salvo. Supongo que no tendrían ninguna objeción a eso, ¿Verdad?" Naruto pregunto con una mirada algo triste en sus ojos, pero solo duro un segundo porque al instante volvió a su expresión seria.

"Estaríamos más que felices de cuidarla, aunque sería bueno si pudiéramos conocerla en algún momento." Lorie dice riéndose un poco, haciendo que el resto del grupo se vaya cuando

Naruto se da cuenta de que había olvidado que le había dicho a Sofía que se escondiera. Se gira hacia la torre de guardia y grita.

"Así es, déjame presentarte. ¡Sofía, puedes salir ahora, es seguro!" el grupo deja de reír con incredulidad, no están seguro de si escucharon a Naruto correctamente.

"¿Sofía?" Carol dice apenas un susurro, ya que ese nombre le pertenecía a su 'difunta' hija.

"Sí, eso es correcto." El pelinegro confirmo con una expresión aburrida, pero su respuesta al parecer cae en oídos sordos porque cuando la puerta de la torre de guardia se abre, y su compañera de viaje sale al sol.

Sofía levanta una mano para bloquear los rayos del sol y apenas puede distinguir las caras del grupo. Se tarda un momento en registrarlos, pero sin duda no confundió a nadie. Una vez que sus ojos se adaptan, puede ver a Rick y Lorie de pie junto a su amigo Carl. Ella ve a T-Dog, Glenn Daryl, y algunas otras caras que ella no conoce. Pero todos desaparecen en el fondo cuando ve a Carol corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Sofía!" Carol grito con desesperación, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos para que seguidamente saliese corriendo tan rápido como puede hacia su hija, la misma a quien nunca pensó que volvería a ver. El mismo que ella había creído había perecido por las manos y los dientes de un caminante despiadado. El mismo al que ella había renunciado ese horrible día. En este mismo momento de asombro e incredulidad, no reconocería a su propia hija si no fuera por el recuerdo de sus instintos maternales.

"¿¡MAMÁ!?" Sofía dijo en estado de shock al ver a su madre otra vez, mientras que a la vez sintió que sus propias lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como vieron Sofía se reencontró con su madre después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El capítulo tiene 5835 palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o la serie de The Walking Dead, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Esperanza? O ¿Perdición?

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro, Y ¿Nuevos Compañeros?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos Hablando**

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Ni siquiera están seguros de si lo que están viendo ante ellos es real. Un destello de esperanza que habían pensado que hacía tiempo que se había extinguido, de repente ardiendo al rojo vivo antes de que los consumieran. No movieron un músculo cuando Carol abrazó con fuerza a su hija perdida en sus brazos, sin querer perturbar el momento de belleza. Las lágrimas tibias caen por las mejillas de todas las mujeres, y algunas pocas escapan de los ojos de Daryl. Naruto apenas puede creerlo, esto fue totalmente inesperado, e irónico también. Hace un par de horas decidió dejar de buscar un grupo adecuado para dejar a Sofía y luego quién más cruzó las puertas, sino a su propia madre. La vida puede ser tan divertida como cruel a veces ... eso lo sabía muy bien.

La noche cae y el campamento está listo, el grupo está reunido alrededor de un fuego, pero apenas pueden mantener los ojos de la madre y la hija profundamente dormidas en los brazos del otro. Todos pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo preguntándoles cómo logró sobrevivir mientras exclamaban lo contentos que estaban de verla con vida. Sofía dijo que fue salvada por su amigo, lo que atrajo su atención hacia el pelinegro desconocido. Dijo que estaría contento de explicarlo más tarde, y que todos deberían disfrutar el momento como familia … aunque el ojinegro se sintió incomodo con la mirada seria que le enviaba Glenn, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al tipo ese? Si, seguía mirándolo de esa manera no dudaría en quebrarle el cuello frente a todos.

Luego de eso, Naruto se excusó para ir a cazar, diciendo que las actividades de hoy lo habían hecho sentir mucha hambre que en realidad es totalmente cierto. Hershel protestó sabiendo que el grupo estaría muy interesado en aprender todo lo posible acerca de él, pero Naruto los rechazó con una sonrisa algo falsa y simplemente dijo que volvería pronto cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando con una expresión aburrida, ya que no le gustaba estar tan cerca de tantas personas.

Tras su retorno casi silencioso con un ciervo de gran tamaño en su hombro izquierdo, Naruto saluda a todo el grupo con su mano derecha.

"Ohayō … ¿Que están haciendo?" El pelinegro dijo suavemente, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de ruido para el par que dormía tranquilamente y en paz después de tantos meses.

Todos se dieron la vuelta muy sorprendidos, sin escuchar el regreso de Naruto hasta que este se anunció … al parecer por la oscuridad de la noche no notaron el animal recién cazado que el ojinegro traía en su hombro izquierdo como si fuera una ramita.

"Mira quién es, el hombre misterioso volvió." Rick saludo y el resto vitorea suavemente con un resonante 'Buenas noches'.

"Y también traigo este regalo.", Naruto comento en voz baja, para que seguidamente pusiera suavemente el ciervo sin vida cerca de la fogata. "Hay suficiente para todos, y tal vez sobre para mañana." El pelinegro dijo con leve sonrisa, mientras que a la vez tomo asiento al lado de Hershel.

Obviamente esto dejo sorprendidos a los presentes (Salvo Carol y Sofía que estaban durmiendo) y no sabían cómo reaccionar al ver como el chico traía sin problemas ese gran animal sobre su hombro como si este fuera un papel o pluma de pájaro … decidieron guardar sus preguntas para otro día, ya que ahora estaban cansados y muy hambrientos.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hershel, saco un cuchillo de excelente filo prácticamente de la nada y empezó a carnear al animal frente a ellos que solo observaron en silencio. El pelinegro saco varios cortes que puso sobre una parrilla improvisada que se iría encargando de cocinarlo gracias a las brasas que había debajo hasta el punto exacto.

Luego de eso el ojinegro empieza a distribuir la carne cocinada a uno por uno en unos platos de madera. Hershel toma un plato para él y luego pasa otro plato a la siguiente persona, distribuyendo la comida alrededor del campamento. Naruto sabe que tiene muchas explicaciones que hacer, pero contar la historia completa está fuera de discusión.

"¿Dónde encontraste a Sofía?" Carol pregunto mientras despierta, con cuidado de no molestar a su hija dormida.

El grupo se vuelve hacia Naruto esperando pacientemente una respuesta del chico, y este se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza con algo de timidez. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido el centro de atención y todavía no está acostumbrado.

"Un buen lugar para comenzar, supongo, ¿No? Lo creas o no cuando Sofía y yo nos conocimos, ella me salvó. Como ves, me desperté un día desorientado, débil, confundido y aparentemente sufriendo de amnesia. no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba o cómo llegué allí, y me dolió muchísimo, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en un dolor que nunca había experimentado antes. Tenía costillas rotas, algunas partes de mi cuerpo con quemaduras de tercer grado y una conmoción cerebral …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa seguido de un suspiro al recordar ese día. "Era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Caminé dos kilómetros más o menos en el bosque. La primera vez que me encontré con una de esas cosas, realmente le pedí ayuda, sin pensar que había algo malo en ellas hasta que me acerqué." Nuevamente el ojinegro hizo una pausa, mientras que a la vez apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Rick y los demás observaban la reacción de Naruto con preocupación, ya que este podía estar teniendo un ataque de psicosis.

"El bastardo me hubiera atrapado si Sofía no hubiera aparecido en ese momento. Gritó diciendo que huyera. No entendí, pero no discutí. Empujé débilmente la cosa para ganar tiempo para escapar, y Sofía me llevó a una casa a unos quinientos metros de la parte más gruesa del bosque." Naruto termino de explicar con una mueca en sus labios, ya que se sintió como un simple humano al estar tan débil y herido.

Daryl sabía exactamente de qué casa hablaba Naruto, y no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de encontrar a Sofía.

"Conozco ese lugar, lo encontré mientras todavía estábamos buscándola. Dejó una manta y una almohada en la despensa. No vi ninguna otra huella de pies cuando estuve allí, ella probablemente estuvo allí por lo menos una vez. pocos días, y debe haber estado fuera buscándonos cuando llegué allí." El tipo de la ballesta comento con el ceño fruncido y muy molesto consigo mismo, ya que estuvo muy cerca de encontrar a la niña.

Naruto asiente con la cabeza, pensativo mientras todo el mundo simplemente toma toda la información que puede, aferrándose a cada palabra que se habla.

"Eso debe haber sido lo que sucedió. Ella habría seguido yendo a buscarlos a ustedes si no me hubiera encontrado. Casi en cuanto llegamos allí me desmayé antes de poder preguntarle nada. Cuando volví en sí, Sofía me contó cómo se separó de ustedes, y todo lo que sucedió hasta entonces." El pelinegro dijo con mirada de simpatía que dirigió al grupo de Rick, especialmente en la madre de Sofía.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todas las emociones que el grupo había sentido en esos momentos regresaron rápidamente hacia ellos. Carol y Lorie estaban derramando lágrimas, Carl tampoco podía evitar llorar un poco al pensar en un momento que su amiga se había ido. Rick recuerda las dudas que tenía con respecto a su capacidad para dirigir el grupo y mantener a salvo a su familia. El milagro que todos necesitaban, finalmente se hizo realidad.

"Entonces, ¿Adónde van ustedes después de salir?" Rick pregunto con curiosidad, intentando desviar un poco el tema de su parte triste.

"No salimos de esa cabaña durante una semana. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar mi cuerpo y, lo que era más importante, nos estábamos quedando sin comida ni agua. Durante ese tiempo, Sofía me explicó exactamente qué eran estas cosas. No podía creerlo; nunca antes los había encontrado." El ojinegro revelo con una extraña expresión facial.

Esto sorprendió al grupo por una razón completamente diferente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Cuando Sofía se separó de nosotros, el brote ya había ocurrido varios meses antes. ¿De dónde vienes exactamente?" El ex ayudante de sheriff pregunto con una expresión bastante desconcertada.

Naruto no está desconcertado por la pregunta, es más se esperaba que le hicieran ese tipo de pregunta … aunque obviamente tendría que cuidar sus respuestas a partir de ahora o sino podría meter la mata.

"Es un poco difícil de explicar, a causa de mi amnesia. Recuerdo todo lo que he hecho con mi compañera, pero no recuerdo cómo terminé aquí. Todo lo que he podido reunir es que estoy muy lejos de casa, y ninguna de las personas que conozco está cerca de aquí." Naruto respondió con mirada algo perdida, ya que extrañaba mucho a su esposa …

Su respuesta no era toda falsa en realidad ya que es verdad que tiene un compañera o novia, pero sobre su amnesia eso si era una mentira para zafarse de más preguntas incomodas que seguramente terminaran en donde el revela todo su origen. Hershel es el siguiente en hablar.

"¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿Están vivos tus padres?" El veterinario pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación, ya que este chico era demasiado joven para estar solo en este violento mundo en donde los muertos caminaban entre los vivos.

Naruto lucha con una pequeña sonrisa para llegar a su cara, pero la esquina de su boca se curva levemente hacia arriba.

"No, he sido huérfano desde que nací, nunca conocí a mis padres.", El pelinegro contesto en su voz no hay ni un poco de melancolía, casi parece feliz de solo hablar de que sus padres nunca los conociera y esto sumo mas sorpresa al grupo. "He estado solo desde que era un niño. Nunca me gustaron los orfanatos, así que vagué mucho por las calles y el bosque, así que sé cómo sobrevivir por mi cuenta bastante bien, lo que me ha sido útil desde que ve allí." El ojinegro explico con una leve sonrisa triste, ya que le hubiera gustado haber conocido a sus padres.

Daryl se reconoce con Naruto y, inconscientemente, ya lo considera un amigo. Los padres del grupo sienten un tirón en sus corazones sabiendo lo solo que debe haber sentido en ese momento. Todos sienten que entienden lo fuerte que debe ser Naruto, aunque solo sea un poco.

"Dijiste que tienes una compañera, ¿Quién es?" T-Dog pregunto con un tono muy curioso, además de cambiar un poco el tema deprimente.

El grupo deja de lado ese momento triste para mirar fijamente al pelinegro, ya que solo habían visto a Sofía y no había otra persona a los alrededores, al menos que ellos supieran.

"Oh, sí es verdad, Hinata es mi compañera o esposa." Naruto respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver una imagen mental de ella en sus recuerdos.

Los padres del grupo miran con el ceño fruncido al chico, ya que este había dicho que ¿¡Estaba casado!? Tan joven. Lorie y Carol estaban bastante sorprendidas por la respuesta del chico. Daryl tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Hershel y Rick solo pasaron su mano derecha sobre su cabello, ya que la juventud de hoy era otra cosa. Maggie estaba feliz por el muchacho, pero también estaba preocupada porque no la han visto ¿Tal vez ella está muerta? Mejor no pensar en eso. Beth por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada y desilusionada con la respuesta del pelinegro que debía tener su misma edad. Glenn extrañamente tenía el ceño fruncido, porque el nombre de 'Hinata' lo había escuchado o visto en algún lado. T-Dog, bueno a él le daba igual mientras el chico olvidara su tristeza por ser huérfano era suficiente.

"¿Hinata? ¿Hyūga Hinata?" El asiático pregunto con cierto grado de curiosidad, observando fijamente la reacción del ojinegro ya que si lo que estaba pensando era cierto entonces

...

El pelinegro se tensó al escuchar el apellido de su compañera/esposa salir de los labios de Glenn, ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo supiera algo que nunca dijo en este mundo? ¿¡Cómo mierda ese humano sabia eso!? Por lo que, levantándose de golpe de su posición sentada, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Glenn que trago saliva al ver que había metido la mano en el fuego directo. Los demás solo por precaución prepararon sus armas por si algo malo pasaba entre su compañero de grupo y el muchacho, que de un momento para el otro cambio su personalidad completamente a una fría y hostil … aunque también estaban muy confundidos, porque no entendían de donde Glenn sabia el apellido de la esposa de Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" El ojinegro pregunto o más bien exigió con un tono frio.

El tipo asiático sabía que había metido su pie en territorio hostil con su pregunta, por lo que intento aliviar y tranquilizar al muchacho con unas palabras.

"Hey, tranquilo, chico-" Pero de repente Glenn fue interrumpido cuando la mano de Naruto se apretó con fuerza en su cuello y lo levanto en el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Todos al ver esto quedaron con expresiones de horror, pero reaccionaron con rapidez y se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos.

"¡Suéltalo, ahora!" Rick ordeno con un tono muy serio, mientras que a la vez apuntaba al chico de cabello negro con su revolver Colt Python .357 en la cabeza.

Naruto solo miro de reojo al ex policía, obviamente estaba ignorando de forma olímpica de los intentos de Daryl y T-Dog de intentar sacar al tipo asiático de su agarre de acero sobre la garganta de este … su intención no era matarlo, pero si no le decía lo que quería entonces cambiaría de opinión.

"¡Maldito fenómeno, suéltalo!" Daryl grito con completa furia, ya que estaban asesinando a su amigo y compañero de grupo frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

El pelinegro al escuchar esa palabra sin duda lo molesto a tal punto que por un momento casi pierde la cabeza, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo.

" **¡Cállate!** " Naruto gruño en voz alta para que seguidamente en un rápido movimiento le diera un puñetazo al ballestero en el estómago midiendo su fuerza para no matarlo, pero esto provoco que fuera enviado a volar contra Hershel y Beth derribándolos y dejándolos fuera de la pelea por un tiempo.

El ojinegro estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con T-Dog y hacerlo chocar contra Rick. Y el ex policía estaba también apunto de jalar el gatillo de su revólver, por un momento pensó que dios lo perdonara porque estaba por matar a un muchacho, pero no le quedaba de otra o si este mataría a su amigo y compañero de grupo.

"¡Naruto, por favor detente!" Sofía pidió con lágrimas frescas saliendo de sus ojos.

Carol que estaba muy asustada pensó que tenía a su querida hija abrazada con fuerza en su pecho, pero quedo en estado de shock al ver que en realidad Sofía estaba al lado de ese monstruo. Lorie también estaba muy asustada por la repentina pelea entre ellos contra el muchacho que de un momento al otro se había vuelto completamente loco, por lo que apretó el abrazo que tenía en su hijo mayor, Carl. Aunque para sorpresa de todos, Naruto le hizo caso a la niña de cabello rubio, soltando a Glenn que cayo con un ruido sordo de espaldas al suelo respirando con dificultad, pero vivo. Maggie rápidamente fue al lado de su novio, inspeccionándolo para ver si este tenía alguna herida de gravedad … por suerte no encontró nada.

La niña de ojos azules suspiro con alivio, y algo feliz que su amigo que estuvo con ella estos meses le haya hecho caso. Todos observaban cautelosamente los movimientos del muchacho de cabello negro, esperando que haría ahora con ellos. Aunque para sorpresa de ellos Glenn levanto un poco su cabeza en dirección de Naruto, y seguidamente empezó a decir unas palabras.

"S-Si quieres respuestas a tus preguntas, busca en mi mochila dos mangas que son del tamaño del Icha-icha …" El asiático aconsejo y señalo su mochila con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se desmayara por el estrés que había sufrido su cuerpo.

En completo silencio, el pelinegro camino hacia la mochila de Glenn, ignorando las miradas de muerte que le estaban dando Rick y su grupo, que si pudieran Naruto estaría seis metros bajo tierra más que muerto. El ojinegro abrió la mochila del tipo asiático encontrando para su sorpresa dichos mangas y no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver la portada … pero decidió leerlo en otro lugar lejos de las miradas curiosas que estaban a su alrededor, luego de eso se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar lejos del grupo de humanos, aunque antes de irse giro un poco su cabeza en dirección a ellos y a la vez dijo unas palabras.

"Lo siento …" Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro en señal de disculpa a Rick y su grupo, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia las vallas de contención y casi al segundo dio un gran salto en el aire desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche … necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo antes de regresar de nuevo a la prisión con los demás.

Los demás (Menos Sofía) observaron con la boca abierta como Naruto hizo esa increíble hazaña sacado de una película de ciencia ficción o fantasía.

En esa noche ... la marea empeoro mucho más que antes. Esa demostración de fuerza de Naruto, sin duda alguna incomodo al grupo de Rick incluido este. La fuerza del espíritu humano había sido reavivada, pero a la vez estaba más cautelosa de lo normal. No habrá nada que lo detenga.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El capítulo tiene 3066 palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3 (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto o la serie de The Walking Dead, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Esperanza? O ¿Perdición?

Capitulo 3: Suceso Inesperado Y Revelaciones (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos Hablando**

 **Extraterrestres** **/Monstruos/Personas Malas/Villanos** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro iba dando saltos de árbol en árbol hasta que de repente se detuvo en uno, ya que desde esa distancia nadie sabría dónde estaba y si hubiera alguien espiándolo lo asesinaría sin inmutarse. Por lo que acomodarse en una rama que soportara su peso, decidió empezar a leer esta cosa llamada 'Manga' en donde la portada salía un chico parecido a él solo que es rubio y de ojos azules, junto a otro joven que identifico al instante.

"Sasuke …", El ojinegro murmuro entre dientes el nombre del Uchiha renegado. "Ojalá te estés pudriendo maldito hijo de puta y lo mismo va para ti Sakura." Naruto dijo con un tono frio al observar a la adolescente de cabello rosado en la portada.

Luego de ese 'pequeño' enojo de nuestro pelinegro, este empezó a ojear las paginas hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

"Nagato, otro asqueroso Shinobi.", El joven de ojos negros susurro con un tono hostil, pero no tanto como cuando vio a Sasuke y Sakura … aunque de repente vio algo que lo dejo petrificado en su lugar. "¡Hinata!", Naruto exclamo al ver a la joven Hyūga muy mal herida casi al borde de la muerte por culpa de esa inmunda marioneta de Pain. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo tuviera el poder de sacarla de este libro!" El pelinegro gruño con obvia frustración cuando puso su mano derecha sobre la página en donde estaba la ojiperla en un grave estado herido

...

Y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas por algún tipo de deidad o el mismísimo Kami-sama, el manga empezó a temblar y brillar intensamente en las manos del ojinegro para que casi al instante la página expulsara a dos personas del pequeño 'libro', una de las dos personas fue atrapada justo a tiempo en los brazos de Naruto mientras que la otra tuvo una caída libre de varios metros hacia el suelo de tierra estrellándose contra este causando un pequeño temblor inofensivo.

"Naruto-kun …" La persona en brazos del pelinegro murmuro en su estado de inconsciencia.

Esto provocó que el adolescente de ojos negros se quedara sin habla, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina que venia del suelo.

" **¡Shinra Tensei!** " La otra persona grito su técnica, ocasionando que el árbol donde estaba parado Naruto fuera arrancado de raíz enviándolo a 'volar' hacia el cielo.

"Mierda …", El adolescente de cabello negro dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente hiciera unos conocidos signos de manos ocasionado que a su lado apareciera un clon de sombra suyo. "Protégela a toda costa." Naruto ordeno con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez le ofrecía a la chica que tiene en brazos a su clon junto al 'manga mágico'.

"¡Hai, jefe!" El clon de sombra acepto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente desapareciera del lugar en un espiral negro junto a la chica.

"Bien, ahora me encargare de borrarte de la existencia … Nagato." El ojinegro dijo con su mirada en donde estaba dicha marioneta, para que seguidamente en un borrón de velocidad apareciera detrás de este último.

El creador de Akatsuki observo hacia donde había enviado ese árbol junto al Jinchūriki del 'nueve colas' pensando que lo había 'derrotado' de una vez por todas, sin saber que detrás suyo apareció cierto adolescente de ojos negros con una poderosa técnica.

" **¡Rasenringu!** " Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas estampando la esfera de energía en el usuario del Rinnegan que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder defenderse a tiempo, por lo que este último fue enviado a estrellarse contra una gran cantidad de árboles y rocas en su camino.

Pero esto no termino ahí porque el pelinegro apareció sobre el cuerpo (Todavía en movimiento de Nagato) ante el asombro de este que agrando sus ojos violetas metalizados con anillos, para que seguidamente lo agarrara de la cara con su mano izquierda y dando un giro de trompo lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo para el horror del Akatsuki.

"¡Maldito, Kyūbi!" Nagato dijo en voz alta, mientras se estabilizaba en el aire gracias a su habilidad de flotar.

"Oh, cállate.", El ojinegro gruño con una mueca bastante molesta, para que seguidamente extendiera su brazo derecho hacia el usuario del Rinnegan. "¡Dile, hola a Jiraiya de mi parte!" Naruto grito al Akatsuki, mientras en la palma de su mano derecha se formaba una esfera de energía de color verde azulado que seguidamente lanzo hacia el tipo de cabello naranja.

"¡Maldición! ¡NOO! …" Pain rugió con los ojos bien abiertos, para que seguidamente esa esfera de energía lo borraba de la existencia para siempre … al menos de ese plano existencial sin la posibilidad de volver.

El ataque de energía después de pulverizar el cuerpo del Ninja siguió de largo hacia el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad y el vacío del espacio.

"Eso te pasa por querer herir a Hinata, marioneta débil." El pelinegro afirmo con una sonrisa burlona al ver la expresión de horror del usuario del Rinnegan al morir.

Luego de esto Naruto se quedó con una expresión en blanco durante unos cuantos minutos, ya que estaba pensando a fondo que hacer a partir de ahora con los dos 'problemas' que se le habían presentado hace poco. ¿Qué debería hacer con la Hinata que salió del libro/manga? ¿Debería devolverla o conservarla? Eso lo dejaría para más tarde. ¿Con respecto a Sofía y su grupo? Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo podía arreglar las cosas con ellos después de haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a ellos o si estos querían hablar con él y dejarlo pasar dentro de la base.

* * *

 **Con Hinata**

La pelinegra azulada sintió que estaba en un lugar cálido y cómodo, por lo que abrió su ojo izquierdo con lentitud comprobando que estaba en una cama tapada con una frazada bastante suavecita, sonrió feliz y satisfecha por esto cerrando su ojo izquierdo para seguir descansando … hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y esto produjo que se levantara de golpe de la cama.

"¡Naruto-kun!", La ojiperla exclamo con angustia al recordar toda la pelea entre Konoha y los miembros de Akatsuki, aunque de repente se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba herido de gravedad. "¿Mi cuerpo se curó por completo? … pero, ¿Quién pudo haber sido?" La Hyūga pregunto para sí misma con una expresión confusa, para que seguidamente revisara su cuerpo.

"Ese debería ser yo, Hinata-sama." Una voz masculina conocida para Hinata le respondió con un tono amigable.

La pelinegra azulada, giro la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz quedando sin palabras al ver de quien se trataba. Un joven adolescente de tal vez 16 o 17 años de tez semi bronceada y alta estatura (1,85m), tiene cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos… Pero había algo que dejo a Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y esto fueron las tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas y sin duda era lo que caracterizaba a su Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, ¿Está usted bi-", El clon de sombra se quedó en silencio cuando vio la Hyūga se desmayó en la cama sin darle la oportunidad de terminar sus palabras. "No importa el universo en que estemos o estés, nunca cambias Hinata-chan." El clon de ojos negros afirmo con una sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente tapara el cuerpo desnudo de la Hyūga con una manta de color azul oscuro.

* * *

 ***Nuevamente Con Naruto***

El pelinegro original estaba buscando un poco más alejado de la abandonada prisión en donde estaban Sofía y su grupo. Lo que andaba buscando eran medicinas o algo mas interesante para darles al grupo de Sofía como modo de disculpa por la forma hostil en que había actuado con ellos, principalmente con Glenn… Maldita sea, por poco y habría matado al tipo asiático. Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se encontró cara a cara con un … ¿Soldado?

"Arriba las manos, chico." El soldado ordeno con su M4A1 con silenciador apuntado al torso del joven de ojos negros.

"Con un demonio, lo que faltaba…" Naruto murmuro con un tono sinceramente molesto (Inserte meme xD).

"Vamos, obedece." El tipo dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte, todavía sin dejar de apuntar su rifle de asalto.

"Hai, hai …" El pelinegro acepto a medias la orden del soldado, para que seguidamente levantara sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Teniente, tenemos un civil sospecho merodeando cerca de la base. ¿Qué hago?", El soldado pregunto con un tono atento, mientras esperaba pacientemente la orden de su oficial superior "Entendido, señor.", El tipo acepto sin vacilar. "Camina, muchacho." Ordeno con un tono entre molesto, ya que si hubiera sido por el habría fusilado en algún árbol cercano al chico.

" _Bueno, veré hasta donde me lleva este tipo y luego: Muerte, fuego y destrucción_ _…_ " Naruto pensó con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios, que paso desapercibida para el tipo con el fusil de asalto.. Mientras que, ambos empezaban a caminar lentamente hacia el campamento militar.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el tercer y primera parte de este capítulo de la historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Lo siento si fue muy corto, pero no he estado tan inspirado con esta historia … tratare de escribir una mejor parte para la próxima y más extenso por supuesto ¿Cuando? Eso sí que no lo sé, ya que tengo muchas otras historias que actualizar y otras nuevas que subir (Que no me dejaran en paz hasta que las suba xD).**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1752 Palabras.**


End file.
